


when stars start to fall

by katharialva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva
Summary: YoI collab work from ✨SPANKLES✨! Part of Sara and Mila story.





	when stars start to fall

Sara, beautiful and meditative, stood by a big panorama window. In this part of ship Vitya's beloved disco couldn't be heard. Mila's heart habitually skipped a beat.  
   
"Marlet", she called quietly. Sara turned her head and smiled.  
   
"Lionet", she gave hand invitingly, and Mila got up beside her. She wanted badly to pat Sara's hair, just as she did year and a half ago when they first met.  
   
As if in continuation to her thoughts, Sara said, "I remembered our first meeting. I sat in Mickey's cozy armchair for a long time, trying to read, but I like saw nothing. I was just thinking too much about my guiding constellation, and then you and Georgi came in. It felt like the room became lighter. I just thought then: believe in her, she will guide you to your half. It was so right to believe in you". Sara laughed hoarsely. Mila smiled softly.  
   
"You looked like a chubby sparrow then", Mila kept smiling. Sara tried to resent, but she didn't catch a moment to put in a word. "Yes, I know, you are my marlet, but you was like drawn in that terrible armchair. Beautiful. Disheveled. Militant. Real sparrow".  
   
They kept silence for a minute, refreshing their memories.  
   
Sara started shyly, "You know, it's the first time I see my constellation from space". Mila mistrustfully raised her chin. "I mean, really the first. If only I knew how bright it is, I would fly earlier. What planets rotated around such suns, who inhabited them if my constellation would be real?"  
   
She was on her pet's subject. It always took a long time. Well, Mila haven't ever mind if her friend started her scientifics.  
   
“I love to look at mine one from this window”, Mila said quietly. Sara fell silent and started to listen to carefully. “Parents flew often and took me with them sometimes. I barely walked out my cabin looking at the window and dreaming. I wished every time we landed that this planet is my soulmate’s one. I would lose my heart after their death if there weren’t my constellation. I raised my head to the sky and thought, there was someone who believed in me, there was someone who waited for me. When Yakov adopted me, I thought to run away. We was flying to Tortuga when I realized my constellation pointed right to the planet. Main star shined so brightly I decided to stay”.  
   
“How did you named your main star?”, Sara’s voice was full of care. There never was any pity in it. Bless you, all gods of all the galaxies.  
   
“Hope”.  
   
Sara tenaciously clasped her fingers around Mila’s forearm. Just as Mila did nearly half a year ago. Sara’s experiment went wrong, two interns went into intensive care with poisoning and chemical burns.  
   
“My main star is Persephone. I was used to inhale First Planet legends like air when my constellation appeared. I liked that myth about her. Persephone, woman of underworld lord, she returns to her homeland every year with spring. The star was my Persephone. She disappeared every morning and came back every night”.  
   
Mila snorted, Sara’s obsession with First Planet culture was like weed. She learned chemistry, and biology, and renewable fuel questions as fanatically as fiction, and music, and movies. She couldn’t complain, though, her playlist was compiled from what Sara had sent to her.  
   
Sara, with her morning songs and dances, with her habit to forget paper books everywhere, with sharply sharpened pencil in her hair, with her idee fixe to invent eco-friendly renewable fuel for spaceships, became her hope.  
   
...can it be?..  
   
Sara inhaled noisily, as she usually do when it’s time to jump in a pool. Mila caught her eyes and drown in that deep lavender iris.  
   
“Sometimes I think you are my Persephone”.  
   
The air in all the galaxies ran out. Yes, Mila was the one who tuned air supply on the ship, she personally controlled loading of gas cylinders, but she couldn’t make a little breath. When life-giving oxygen got into her lungs, Mila took Sara’s arms, warming them.  
   
“And you are my Hope”, and now Mila enjoyed the Sara’s look of amazement.

Maybe, they could stay there all day long looking into each other’s eyes, but flash of light interruted them. They took hands and turned to the window.

Mila saw new constellation close to her own. Stars blazed up and died, slowly, synchronized, until only guiding stars left. They were attracted like two magnets. Hope and Persephone finally percieved each other. They started dancing, and fading, and falling. It was similar to comet shooting on First Planet. They say, one of old languages called it “star fall”.

For a whole minute or two space looked like on photos and maps. Sara and Mila only interlocked fingers stronger, looking at the window with the same delight.

Colors of nothern started looming up, green, blue, yellow… Lights were spread over the whole space, glistening with all the colors of the spectrum. Suddenly, a new star started to be born. It was so small, but it had to grow up, to become strong, such as their connection.

“How will we call it?” Mila hardly looked away to see their constellations twinkling in Sara’s witchy eyes.

“Enlightment?” Sara smiled.

“Perfect”.

They laughed helplessly. Sara put her arms around Mila’s waist and hided her face in her shoulder. Mila kissed Sara’s pate and hugged her. World finally took it’s place. When Sara let her go, Mila took her hand.

“And that is all that love’s about”, Mila started to sing a song from Sara’s favourite musical.

“And we’ll recall when time runs out”, Sara joined, her beautiful voice trembled a little on the highest note. They squeezed more, dancing slowly.

“That it only took a moment to be loved a whole life long”.

They sang and danced, and all the space rotated around them. Someone tactfully closed the door to them, letting two souls who found each other to be alone with the world.

*~*~*

“Hi, Mickey!”

“Georgi? Is Sara alright?”

“You lost a bet! Give me one of your father’s pies”.

“Finally. Sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> Musical Mila starts to sing a song from is "Hello, Dolly", and the song is "It Only Takes a Moment".


End file.
